Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination/@comment-26715739-20160127100358
Day 4.... PR 53.0 as before (tilt B, no assists) 4.1 Muller Rossi best of the other bots Lots of blocking, great choke points on the twists after the straights on up and down (the Cutting, Esses and Dipper). 08:36.401 had an engineer, used it, so only the 1 bar from the previous day's autocross. 4.2 Target Michael 3.0 - looking at RR3MichaelP's info - seems that's as slow as I could have got him anyway (although I tend not to try to slow bots anymore). 3.08 - (so rounded down to 3.0) - at 3.0 miles Michael appears to be around 3.06 - down Conrod - so if you're trying to limit how much you beat him by, don't go fast at that point. Of course you can always drive backwards to take distance off the clock. The main issue with that is that once the marker is gone, it's gone. So you need to have a really good idea of where exactly the limit is. Total 5 bars used. 4.3 time limit of 130 seconds is fine as it just means you can't keep turning around and trying again Michael 194.7MPH, me at 195.09 and I slowed well down at the line and crossed with less than a second left (not that I think that will make a difference, but hey, why not?) Total 11 bars used 4.4 (51.8) Had read elsewhere of a technique to pad out the time on these average speed challenges so tried to follow it Did a u-turn at the start and went about 20 seconds the wrong way before starting the race properly. I managed to catch up to Michael (ie 1st) on Mountain straight at the start of lap 3 so turned around again and ran Mountain down (ie backwards), but ran into Zoe, ended up back in 11th at Hell's corner and didn't catch up again. But... I got 3rd at 9:08 with average speed of 114MPH (to Michael in 1st at 08:59.442) - car fully degraded. So I restored from cloud and ran it again, but with getting to the front, then running mountain in reverse (high speed section to lift the average). Into first by the Cutting, so blocked everyone for a bit - Eric slipped ahead so I started racing again and took the lead again. Took the reverse at the top of Mountain at the start of lap 2 (about an 800 yard lead) - I screwed it up a little as I got caught in a pile-up at Hell corner, dropped to the back of the pack (22nd). But managed to catch up to everyone again (ie back in 1st) by start of the 4th - with 108MPH average. So just kept that for the final lap. 1st in 9:15.113 with 108MPH (Eric 1st, further back in 09:22 - although that's the usual "rounding error"). 4.5 Unserviced - but thought I'd give it a go just to see what I was up against. I found turning around at the start quite difficult in this car. What worked for me in the end was slight forward and to the left, then hard right to swing it about then go go go (I'm using sensitivity 5, so probably better to have upped that for the start of the race). Had a few errors through the lap, but managed to avoid the head-ons at the top of the mountain. Passed the others at the top of the Esses (but before Skyline) and then crashed Michael head-on pretty much right on the line... but I got the win. winning time of 2:16.272. End of day, car into service, ready for the final challenge (and the dreaded metric into imperial into metric into imperial fiasco...).